Riku's Lament
by ArchAngelDuke
Summary: A little number I wrote about a day after I beat Kingdom Hearts. Relentless and shameless Shonen-Ai. Sora/Riku.


You're calling my name. I can hear it. You are by the light in the middle of all the darkness around me, the darkness that is consuming me. I can barely see you. I don't want to be alone, not in the darkness. "Why are you calling out to me?" I call back out to you as though you would answer me back. And you do. "Because I love you" is all I hear from you and my heart skips a beat. You love me?  
  
-When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go! Simple and clean is the way you are making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go-  
  
The ground beneath me gives in and I'm falling into the darkness, the light is so hard to reach now and I don't want to be alone. Not in the darkness, I don't want to be alone in the darkness. You're right there, I can feel my fingertips touching yours. Only a little closer and I can hold your hand, and I won't be alone. Only a little closer, you can make it. Come on. Just a bit farther! Why are you so far away?  
  
-You're giving me too many things. Lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said: "Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?" When we are older you will understand what I meant when I said: "No, I don't think life is that quite simple."-  
  
I don't want to be alone, not in the darkness. Help me. I've lost my way. The light is dim, and yet it's still there. You're still there. Help me! Grab my hand! Reach out for me! Make my light brighter! Call out for me and tell me you love me again. Make me want to wake up in the morning. Make me pray that you'll be there when I open my eyes. Please!  
  
-When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you are making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go-  
  
Please. I don't want to be alone, not in the darkness. Why aren't you doing anything? Please! I'm reaching as far as I can. Only a little closer, you can do it, you can grab my hand and it'll all be better in the end. I know you can help me. Reach for me! Please, grab my hand and hold me tight and whisper words of caring thoughts and dreams that can make the sad sorrowful tears of loneliness go away.  
  
-The daily things, that keep us all busy, are confusing me. That's when you came to me and said: "I wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?" When we are older you will understand, it's enough when I say so, and maybe some things are that simple-  
  
Falling. Falling. Falling. That's all I feel. I close my eyes. I can almost hear my heart shatter. Has the light gone out yet? I don't know. Why do I hear you crying? Are you crying for me? That can't be. I must be kidding myself. I must be hearing things. Huh? My hand. In my hand I can feel your hand, holding on tight, pulling me with strength I didn't know you had. Is it really you? I'm afraid to open my eyes.  
  
-When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you are making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go-  
  
I can feel you hold me tight in an embrace. You're crying. "Please wake up! Open your eyes Riku!" I look up at you, still afraid. When I go to kiss you will you disappear from my arms, Sora? Will you go away and leave me alone in the darkness? Please. I don't want to be alone, not in the darkness.  
  
-Hold me. What ever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before! -  
  
You are my light. You were what kept me going through those dark times. And I wonder, did you think of me? Did you reach out for me too? Do you really love me? Well, I love you too. And if I have to, I'll go back into the deep darkness and reach for you. I'll make sure your light never goes out. I'll protect you. Like I should've done before. Can I make it up to you? Maybe I can, because I don't want to be alone. Not within the darkness. Not ever again. Keep my light burning brightly and I'll keep yours burner brighter.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own KINGDOM HEARTS, though I and many of us wish we did. "Simple and Clean" belongs to Hikaru Utada. 


End file.
